Terrible Flatmates
by SamuelE8688
Summary: Beide, sowohl Sherlock, als auch John, sind miserable Mitbewohner. Verschiedene kurze Szenen veranschaunlichen das, inklusive einer Erkenntnis. Beschreibung minimaler Gewalt und ein bisschen Slash. Genehmigte Übersetzung einer Geschichte, deren Original von Eligh (vormals SteampunkFrood) geschrieben wurde


**Terrible Flatmates**

Die Originalgeschichte stammt von **SteampunkFrood. **Sie hat mir freundlicherweise erlaubt die Geschichte zu übersetzen und zu veröffentlichen.

Der Link zum Original lautet:  s/7463476/1/Terrible-Flatmates

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an dieser Geschichte, oder an den Personen.

Jeder, und sogar seine Mutter, wusste, dass Sherlock Holmes ein furchtbarer Zimmergenosse war.

Seinen Eltern war es sehr deutlich bewusst, dass Sherlock zu unsozialen (um es mild auszudrücken) Verhalten neigte, weshalb sie von vorneherein Beschwerden seiner Mitschüler zu umgehen versuchten, indem sie für ein Einzelzimmer bezahlten, als er im Alter von elf Jahren auf ein Internat geschickt wurde. Das klappte für alle betroffenen Parteien überraschend gut. Es war ihm erlaubt, Gott-weiß-was in seinen Privaträumen zu treiben, und keiner seiner Klassenkameraden wurde durch seine seltsamen Aktivitäten terrorisiert.

Als er mit siebzehn zur Universität ging, nahm Sherlock an, das sich sein Eigenbrödlertum so fortsetzen würde. Das war, unglücklicherweise, jedoch nicht der Fall, da Cambridge keine Ausnahmen für Studenten, nur, weil sie sich so ´danach fühlten´, erlaubte. Deswegen, verbrachte er sein erstes Jahr auf der Universität mit drei Zimmergenossen, und durchlebte höllische sechs Wochen mit ´Leuten´ (Andrew, Lars, Xavier) bevor die Schule einsehen hatte, und ihm einen Raum zur alleinigen Benutzung erlaubte.

Andrew verschwand nach drei Tagen. Er nahm Anstoß an Sherlock´s Untersuchungen der verschiedenen Verwesungsmöglichkeiten von Mäusen, infolge von fünf verschiedenen Fliegenlarven. Spezieller, er hatte ein Problem damit, das sich das Forschungsobjekt unter seinem Bett befand. Tatsächlich schrie er (extrem schrill, zu Sherlock´s Belustigung), als er unter seinem Bett herumfummelte, auf der Suche nach seinen Sportschuhen, und stattdessen mit besagtem Forschungsobjekt in Berührung kam.

Lars verschwand nach nur einer Nacht, nachdem Sherlock in einem Wutanfall (er war gerade den ersten verdammten Zimmergenossen losgeworden, und nicht mal einen Tag später zog dieser Idiot bei ihm ein), seine Lieblingsjacke angezündet hatte. Lars protestierte (laut), aber Sherlock behauptete, das die Jacke dem Wohle der Wissenschaft geopfert werden mußte. Lars stürmte aus dem Zimmer, und Sherlock sah sich gezwungen 250,- Pfund als Wiedergutmachung zu zahlen.

Xavier verkraftete fünf ganze Wochen – sein Abflug war wahrscheinlich verursacht durch die zunehmenden Steigerung der Geschehnisse, wie z. B. eine abgetrennte Hand in ihrem Minikühlschrank, Salzsäure über seinen Schulbüchern und schlaflosen Nächten, weil Sherlock durch ihr kleines Zimmer marschierte – aber der wahrscheinlichste Knackpunkt war das Häuten des Schädels bis zum Knochen (genau den Schädel, den Sherlock jetzt in einem Schrank vor der unerbittlichen Mrs. Hudson, versteckte) in ihrem Waschbecken. Xavier hatte sich übergeben, und war dann auf und davon (Sherlock war zu 90 % zufrieden, das er erneut alleine war und zu 10 % verwirrt, warum das Häuten eines Schädels so Ekel erregend sein sollte).

Nach der Uni zwangen wiederholt auftretende finanzielle Probleme Sherlock erneut in eine Wohngemeinschaft. Zuerst entschied er sich für Lawrence, ein wieselartiger Mann, der Sherlock´s Hang (im vierten Semester aufgegriffen) zu Drogen teilte. Er war derjenige, der Sherlock die Freuden der 7 %igen Lösung lehrte, und ihm zeigte, wie er am besten eine Vene punktieren konnte. Wie auch immer, er verschwand kurz nachdem Mycroft eine überraschende Stipvisite machte, und Sherlock total zugedröhnt vorfand, seinem Kopf zwischen den Oberschenkeln des anderen Mannes begraben. Ihr Abkommen hielt zwei Monate, und Sherlock bemerkte kaum, als er wieder verschwand.

Der nächste Mitbewohner war von Mycroft ausgesucht, und zog sich über sechs unerträgliche Monate. Sherlock versuchte jedes noch so unangemessene Verhalten seines ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Repertoire´s, um den anderen Mann (Trvor? Terrance? Tyrell? Sherlock kümmerte sich nicht darum seinen Namen zu lernen) los zu werden, aber die enorme Bezahlung die dieser von Mycroft erhielt, machte ihn anscheinend immun zu Sherlock´s Wunderlichkeiten.

Letztendlich flüchtete sich Sherlock zu Starren – unverwandt und stillschweigend – auf den anderen Mann, und nach einer Woche unbeirrbaren Glotzen, (auch währenddessen der andere schlief), verschwand er endlich, behauptete, das Mycroft ihm nicht genug dafür bezahlte, um sich im Schlaf ermorden zu lassen.

Ab da gab es keine Versuche mehr mit jemanden die Wohnung zu teilen, bis John Watson in Sherlock´s Leben hinkte.

(-)

Nun, John ist eine andere Geschichte, denn er ist, verhältnismäßig genauso, wie Sherlock, ein unmöglicher Mitbewohner – obwohl aus komplett andersartigen Gründen.

John war es nicht gewohnt, das jemand unangenehm berührt war mit ihm einen Wohnraum zu teilen. Die Männer seines Bataillons (wenn sie wirklich mal in ihrer Unterkunft schliefen, und nicht irgendwo im Dreck campieren mussten), fanden ihn höflich und gewillt die Privatsphäre der anderen zu beachten. Er war fast schon akribisch reinlich und beanspruchte niemals mehr, als die ihm erlaubte Zeit in der Dusche.

Nach Afghanistan, änderten sich die Dinge jedoch. John´s erste Ahnung, das er vielleicht ein unwillkommener Zimmergenosse wäre, kam während er im Kriegslazarett lag, nachdem er angeschossen worden war. Er litt unter Alpträumen (am Anfang mehr als einen pro Nacht), von denen er schreiend erwachte, weil er seine Soldaten während eines unendlichen Kugelhagel fallen sah, und nach drei Nächten in denen er die gesamte Station aufweckte, wurde er in ein Einzelzimmer verlegt.

Die nächste Bestätigung, das er nicht länger für eine Wohngemeinschaft tragbar sei, trat ein, als er die Suche nach Mitbewohnern startete. Erstens, er tendierte sieben bis fünfzehn Jahre älter zu sein, als diejenigen, die auch eine Wohnung suchten. Zweitens, viele der in Frage kommenden (obwohl sie es niemals direkt zu ihm sagten) waren unangenehm berührt, mit der Tatsache, das er an einem Krieg teilnahm den sie nicht voll unterstützten, und bei ein paar Gelegenheiten, wenn er erwähnte, das er unter PTSD litt, konnte er das Entsetzen regelrecht von ihren Gesichtsausdrucken ablesen.

Das war im Wesentlichen die gegenwärtig bestehende Situation, als Mike Stamford die beiden Männer bekannt machte. Keiner der beiden setzte große Hoffnungen auf eine wirkungsvolle Wohngemeinschaft. Sherlock erwartete, dass er John innerhalb einer Woche wegen eines unglücklich plazierten, oder ungünstig getimten Experiment vertrieben hätte, und John nahm an, dass Sherlock, von seiner angeschlagenen psychischen Verfassung abgeschreckt sein würde, bevor ein Monat vergangen war.

Tatsächlich jedoch, erschoß John, im Verlauf ihrer ersten Nacht zusammen, einen Mann für seinen neuen Mitbewohner, und Sherlock war dementsprechend beeindruckt. John war ganz klar anders, als die Leute, mit denen Sherlock bis jetzt zusammen war.

John wiederum war beeindruckt, von der seltsamen Faszination, die Sherlock auf ihn ausübte, und wollte mehr über diesen widerspenstigen, brillanten, verwirrenden Mann in Erfahrung bringen. Sie waren gegenseitig gleichermaßen voneinander angezogen.

Ein schwacher Hoffnungsfunke, das John seine Exzentritäten akzeptieren würde, begann in dieser Nacht in Sherlock´s Brust zu schwelen. Genau deshalb war er, ein paar Tage später in dieser Woche, positiv überrascht, als John´s einzige Reaktion, zu den abgetrennten Fingern in der Butter, im Hochziehen einer Augenbraue und dem Kommentar „Du bist dran, uns neue zu besorgen.", bestand.

Drei Tage nachdem John in 221B Baker Street eingezogen war, hatte er einen absolut schrecklichen Traum (er musste hilflos zusehen, als Commander Louis von einem Schrapell in den Bauch getroffen wurde und sich verblutete, Michael ins Gesicht geschossen wurde und Aaron´s Kehle aufgeschlitzt wurde) und fiel schreiend aus seinem Bett, prallte mit seiner verletzten Schulter auf den Boden, wo er kollabierte und keuchend liegen blieb.

Durch seine liegende Position am Fußboden noch begünstigt, geriet er in einen leicht panischen Zustand, als die Zimmertür aufschwang und die schlaksige Gestalt seines Mitbewohners enthüllte. Aber statt des erwarteten Ausdruckes von Abneigung oder Unbehagen wegen John´s Unfähigkeit, mit der Situation fertig zu werden, ließ sich Sherlock einfach ganz ruhig neben John auf den Boden gleiten, um direkt neben ihm zu sitzen und um ihn dann, in seine Arme zu nehmen.

So saßen sie für eine lange Zeit schweigend in der Dunkelheit, und als John letztendlich zum Zittern aufhörte, sagte Sherlock ihm leise, das er das verstehen würde, das es nicht John´s Fehler wäre, und wenn er jemals über seine Alpträume sprechen möchte, er zuhören würde. Oder, wenn er nicht darüber reden wolle, er ihn nicht dazu drängen würde. „Es ist alles gut.", sagte Sherlock mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung seiner Hand, und John hatte gelächelt.

Sie tanzten, für Monate, umeinander herum, ein gegenseitiges Geben und Nehmen. John schaute meistens über die unordentlichen (übelriechenden, explosiven) Experimente hinweg, und Sherlock tröstete, oder ignorierte John´s Alpträume, je nach John´s Gemütslage. Sie machten Fortschritte zusammen, und langsam realisierten sie, das sie besser zusammen arbeiteten als alleine. Sie passten perfekt.

(-)

"Sherlock." John starrte (in Abscheu? Horror? Schock? Sherlock war sich nicht so sicher) auf den Inhalt des Kühlschrankes. „Sherlock, bitte erkläre mir das." Er zeigte zum Kühlschrank und Sherlock drehte seinen Kopf um hinzusehen.

"Oh, das. Das ist gar nichts, das liegt hier nur so herum, ist in einer Warteschleife." Sherlock verlor das Interesse und ging wieder aus der Küche, um sich auf die Couch fallen zu lassen, seine Hände unter dem Kinn gefaltet, die Augen starrten ins Leere, als er gedanklich abdriftete.

"Das ist... fünf Penisse? Warum sind fünf abgetrennte amputierte Penisse in unserem Kühlschrank, Sherlock?" John schloß die Kühlschranktür und wandte sich, aufgebracht, zu seinem Mitbewohner.

"Hm? Oh, uhm ein Experiment, beinhaltet die Erholungsphase von Fleisch von einem Milieu unter Null Grad. Schwellkörpergewebe ist am einfachsten zu beurteilen, sehr geschmeidig, und Penisse bieten ein größeres Forschungsspektrum als Brustwarzen, oder ähnliches." Sherlock seufzte und streckte sich aus, um die größtmöglich zur Verfügung stehende Fläche auf der Couch abzudecken.

"Wie... ah." John schüttelte seinen Kopf, überdachte seine Frage nochmal. „Vielleicht frage ich besser, _warum _du das erforschst?" Er plumpste in den Sessel, und hob eine Augenbraue, erwartungsvoll auf Sherlock schauend.

"Hm..., Verbesserungen der Auswirkungen von Erfrierungen?" (Sherlock hatte keine genaue Vorstellung davon, was das Experiment beweisen sollte – es klang halt einfach interessant.) „Stört es dich?"

John lächelte, lachte sogar leise. „Nein. Es war nur einfach unerwartet. Warne mich das nächste Mal, okay?" Sherlock grunzte, und John lachte wieder. "Tee?"

Sherlock lächelte der Rückenlehne der Couch zu und nickte. John´s Reaktion war eine recht erfreuliche Überraschung – das letzte Mal, als er Penisse herumliegen ließ, hatte Mycroft über ein Monat nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen.

(-)

Sie waren wegen einer Observierung, in Dublin, als die Hölle losbrach. Den Verdächtigen, den sie verfolgten, Jack Armand, war ein Verbindungs-mann zu einer kleinen, aber gefährlichen Drogenschmuggelaktion, und Sherlock wollte ihn bis zu seinen Auftraggebern zurück verfolgen. Unglücklicherweise, stellte sich heraus, dass der Mann darüberhinaus, in einer amateurhaften Weise, Bomben herstellen konnte, und die Nacht gipfelte darin, dass Sherlock John aus einem brennenden Trümmerhaufen, der vormals ihr Hotelzimmer war, herausziehen musste.

John hatte einen Schlag gegen seinen Kopf abbekommen, blutete von einem oberflächlichen Schnitt an seiner Schläfe, plapperte über irgendwelche Aufständische, fragte nach jemanden namens Louis, schimpfte mit Sherlock, weil dieser nicht wie es sich gehörte ordentlich mit einer kugelsicheren Weste und einem Helm ausgestattet war.

"John, John, wir sind in Irland, ich bin´s, Sherlock, komm zurück zu mir, John es ist alles in Ordnung, du bist nicht in Afghanistan…" Sherlock zog John an sich und hielt ihn eng an seine Brust gedrückt, und nach einem Moment des Widerstandes, wurde John auf einmal ganz ruhig.

Sherlock lehnte sich zurück, starrte in seine Augen. John schaute mit leeren Gesichtsausdruck geradeaus und es dauerte eine Zeitlang, bis er sich auf Sherlock konzentrierte. Letztendlich: „… Sherlock? War ich…"

„Sch, alles in Ordnung. Du hattest einen Flashback, aber jetzt bist du wieder hier bei mir.", beruhigte ihn Sherlock, als John seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, und presste sein Taschentuch gegen die Wunde an John´s Schläfe.

"Wunderbar...", murmelte John nach einem Augenblick. „Richtig. Nehme an, einen Exsoldat, der wahllos die Realität aus den Augen verliert, um sich zu haben ist natürlich einfach nur wunderbar." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, und er vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Armen, Sherlock´s Hand entfernend.

Sherlock biß sich auf die Lippen, und streckte seine Arme aus, unsicher, ob dies eine der Gelegenheiten war, bei der John Trost wollte, oder eher eine, bei der er alleine gelassen werden wollte. Er entschied egal wie es war, er wollte John umarmen, und deshalb zog er ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung zurück in seine Arme. „Es ist alles gut, John. Es ist gut, weil ich immer hier bin um dich wieder zurück zu ziehen, zu erden. Du und ich zusammen, und all das." Er tätschelte ihn umständlich auf den Kopf, und John lachte schnaubend.

"Du weißt schon, das ich, als ich dich zuerst traf, ich niemals daran gedacht hätte, das du mich eines Tage auf einem Bürgersteig vor einem brennenden Hotel in Irland trösten würdest.", sagte John, seine Stimme gedämpft durch seine Arme.

"Naja, wofür sind Mitbewohner den sonst da?", erwiderte Sherlock, und zog John noch näher zu sich heran. Als die örtlichen Polizisten aufzutauchten, und einige meinten mit einer dieser allgegenwärtigen orangen Schockdecken beeindrucken zu müssen, hatte sich John wieder einigermaßen erholt, und die beiden Männer planten ihre nächsten Schritte.

In dieser Nacht kam John zu dem Schluß, dass, wenn er von Sherlock gehalten wurde, das effektiver war, als jede Schockdecke. Aus undefinierbaren Gründen fand er das nicht einmal seltsam.

(-)

Als John von der Klinik heim kam, fand er Sherlock hektisch mit irgendwelchen Lappen rumfuchteln, um eine giftig aussehende, pinke Flüssigkeit vom Fußboden aufzusaugen.

„Schnell John! Hilf mir, bevor es sich durch das Holz frisst!"

John gab einen alarmierten Seufzer von sich – wenn es sich durch das Holz fraß, bedeutete das, es war schon durch das Linoleum. Er kniete sich hin und packte eine Handvoll der Lumpen, vorsichtig den Kontakt der Chemikalien mit seiner Hand vermeidend, und warf die gebrauchten Fetzen, auf Anweisung von Sherlock, in einen Stahltopf.

Ein paar Minuten später setzten sie sich zurück, erleichtert aufatmend (sie hatten den Boden fast ganz retten können), und John warf einen genaueren Blick auf den Stahlpott, nachdem er registrierte, das die Lappen, die Sherlock benutzt hatte, seltsam komisch…. er lehnte sich näher und schaute vorsichtig, realisierte, das er auf einen vollen Topf mit langsam sich auflösenden Unterhosen starrte.

Er setzte sich auf seine Fersen zurück, und starrte auf Sherlock. „Meine Unterwäsche, wirklich? Warum meine Unterwäsche?

„Sie waren am nächsten," erwiderte Sherlock leichthin, und deutete zu John´s (nun leeren) Wäschekorb, welcher gleich neben dem Eingang zur Wohnung stand. John kniff sich in die Nase, vor Frustration, und bedauerte immens, das er heute morgen seine frisch gewaschene Wäsche nicht unverzüglich weggeräumt hatte, aber er war spät dran gewesen…

„Das waren alle meine Unterhosen, Sherlock. Alle, die ich hatte. Und du hast sie einfach aufgelöst."

"Unterwäsche ist eine Vergeudung von Ressourcen," antwortete Sherlock, während er mit einem Glasstab in dem (was nun als eine pinke mit Stofffetzen durchsetzte Brühe erschien) Topf herumstocherte, genüßlich vor sich hin summend, als dieser sich auch aufzulösen begann.

„Du musst mir neue kaufen." konterte John, während er für einen kurzen Moment überlegte, was das für Chemikalien waren, und warum sie sich nicht durch das Stahlgefäß ätzten, und weshalb er diesen Topf ganz bestimmt nicht mehr zum Kochen benutzen würde.

„Trag halt keine Unterwäsche, so wie ich." erwiderte Sherlock abwesend, steckte ein Thermometer in die Pampe und fluchte fast unhörbar, als dieses auch in der Mixtur zu schmelzen begann.

John starrte ihn an, und errötete, sich plötzlich (und extrem unpassend) bewusst, das alles was Sherlock von der Aussenwelt trennte, nur ein dünner Stoff seiner maßgeschneiderten Hosen war. Er musste einen fassungslosen Ton von sich gegeben haben, weil Sherlock aufschaute.

"Also wirklich, John," sagte er, den Mund selbstgefällig verzogen, "du bist doch nicht verlegen wegen eines menschlichen Körper´s und dessen Wahl der Bekleidung? Noch dazu bist du ein Arzt und so…"

„Nicht verlegen, nein.", murmelte John, und Sherlock grinste.

"Es ist wirklich total befreiend," kommentierte Sherlock, während er John mit seinem eindeutig zu intensiven Blick fesselte, um dann, absolut vorsätzlich, mit seinen Hüften zu wackeln. John bekam einen Hustenanfall.

„Das ist keine Mitbewohner angemessene Unterhaltung," sagte John leicht atemlos, während er gleichzeitig einen strategischen Rückzug antrat.

(-)

Sherlock war nicht daheim, (er war schon etwas länger weg, sagte etwas bezüglich Wassermelonen – John hatte keine Ahnung) und so nutzte John die Gelegenheit etwas aufzuräumen. Nachdem er weggeräumt hatte was möglich war, und mit Unmut auf die aufgestapelten Zeitungen starrte, von denen er wusste, das er sie unter keinen Umständen berühren konnte, realisierte er, dass es beihnahe schon eine Woche her war, das er seine Waffe gereinigt und geölt hatte.

Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig erfreut als auch leicht irritiert – denn seit er seine Dienstwaffe zum ersten Mal in der Hand gehalten hatte, hatte er es geschafft, sie täglich zu reinigen. Auseinandernehmen, reinigen und ölen, wieder zusammensetzen – diese Tätigkeiten waren ihm zur zweiten Natur geworden. Aber die Fälle, die sie in letzter Zeit bearbeiteten, waren nicht besonders gefährlich gewesen, und John war abgelenkt.

Er beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war das zu beheben, und holte seine Waffe und das Reinigungsset unter dem losen Fußbodenbrett hervor, unter dem er sie versteckte, nachdem Sherlock sie sich das letzte Mal angeeignet hatte. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch (welcher magischerweise frei von ätzenden Chemikalien war) und versetzte sich in die Erinnerung wie er sich um seine Waffe kümmern sollte.

Er überprüfte doppelt, um sicher zu stellen, das die Waffe ungeladen war, und begann dann schnell, mit dem Geschick eines Mannes, der das schon so oft, das er es nicht mehr zählen konnte, die Waffe auseinander zu nehmen. Er ölte die beweglichen Teile, auf die präzise Dosierung des Öles achtend, und wischte die überflüssigen Reste vorsichtig mit einem oft benutzten, weichen Lappen wieder weg.

Er saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür, weshalb er nicht bemerkte, als Sherlock, mit seiner gewöhnlich, geräuschlosen Leichtfüßigkeit, hereinschlüpfte. Er bemerkte auch nicht, als Sherlock stoppte und ihn beobachtete, seinen Kopf zur Seite geneigt. Er klickte die Teile seiner Waffe wieder zusammen, lud das Magazin, drehte die Kammer und setzte die Sicherung.

"John-", sagte Sherlock leise, und John versunken wie er war, im Geruch des Waffenöles und des langjährigen Trainings, beinahe den Schotter und den Sand unter seinen Fingern spürend, sprang auf und reagierte ungünstig.

Er schwang sich auf seinem Stuhl herum, zielte mit der Waffe direkt auf Sherlock´s Kopf, und für einen Moment (nicht mehr als zwei Sekunden), starrte einer den anderen an, Sherlock mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und John keuchend, erst dann gab sich John einen Ruck, senkte die Waffe (nicht auf den Boden, er würde niemals seine Waffe auf den Boden werfen), drehte sich um, und legte sie auf den Tisch.

"Entschuldigung, ich war ... erschrocken. Gott, es tut mir so leid, Sherlock", erzählte er dem Tisch, als Sherlock den anderen Stuhl herauszog und sich darauf ausbreitete.

„Ich sollte mich entschuldigen, weil ich so angeschlichen kam." (Natürlich entschuldigte er sich nicht tatsächlich, Sherlock Holmes entschuldigt sich nicht.) „Aber ich weiß, dass du sowieso nicht geschossen hättest." Er betrachtete John mit einem forschendem Ausdruck. „Reg´ dich nicht wegen dir selber auf."

John schaute ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. „Du solltest nicht mit jemanden leben müssen, dessen erste Reaktion es ist, eine Waffe zu ziehen, wenn ein plötzliches Geräusch ertönt."

Sherlock winkte ab. „Ich wusste von deinem Problem als wir die Wohngemeinschaft vereinbarten. Ich würde nichts ändern. Wenn irgendwie, schaffst du es, das ich mich sicherer fühle. So als ob ich einen trügerisch-liebenswerten Wachhund hätte."

"Hm." John lächelte schief, während er leicht entgeistert schaute. „Danke, schätze ich mal?"

Sherlock brummte zustimmend, und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Jetzt muss ich dir einfach wegen der Wassermelonen erzählen." John verbarg ein Lächeln hinter seiner Hand, während er aufmerksam zuhörte.

(-)

John ratterte die Stufen von seinem Schlafzimmer runter. Er roch streng nach Rauch und schien extrem ärgerlich zu sein. Sherlock kräuselte seine Lippen und rümpfte seine Nase, bevor er sich wieder seiner Zeitung widmete.

"Warum zum Teufel ist meine Matratze ein qualmender Haufen, Sherlock?", John´s Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig. Sherlock hielt die Zeitung vor seinem Gesicht, keinesfalls wollte er in diesem Moment Augenkontakt zu John.

"Ich könnte vielleicht, versehentlich... Bettwanzen auf deine Matratze gebracht haben. Ich wollte ihre Vermehrung verhindern. Ganz bestimmt will ich keine Verseuchung, und du auch nicht, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Feuer war die am meisten logische Option." Er hielt die Zeitung fest zwischen ihm und John – ein symbolisches Schild.

„…Bettwanzen. In meinem…. Bett."

"Ja."

"Wann passierte das ´versehentlich´?", Sherlock konnte die Anführungszeichen in John´s Stimme hören und zuckte zusammen.

„Gestern nachmittag.", gab er zu, und John gab einen aufgebrachten Ton von sich, der eindeutig nach einem Knurren klang, jedenfalls Sherlock´s Meinung nach.

„Ich habe darin geschlafen, letzte Nacht.", kommentierte John nach einer längeren Pause. „Du hast mich ihnen geopfert zum Fraß vorgeworfen."

"Versehentlich.", berichtigte Sherlock, und John seufzte. Sherlock senkte die Zeitung. „Natürlich kaufe ich dir eine neue Matratze. Und ich übernehme die Kosten für einen Kammerjäger, nur für den Fall, obwohl ich nicht glaube, das sie sich soweit vermehrt haben, um wirklich Schaden anzustellen. Ich habe allerdings schon deine Kleider von deinem Zimmer entfernt und zum Waschen gebracht." Er erwähnte nicht, das John während dieses Vorganges ein paar seiner unschöneren Pullis auf mysteriöser Weise verlieren würde.

John betrachtete ihn in aller Ruhe. „Bettwanzen, Sherlock. Also wirklich." Sherlock war nicht sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte, weshalb er, sicherheitshalber, erstmal ruhig blieb. Er war auch leicht besorgt, da er nicht sagen konnte, ob John noch ärgerlich war, oder ob er an diesem Punkt schon zu amüsiert tendierte.

„Wo soll ich jetzt schlafen?", fragte John endlich abschließend.

„Ich habe ein Doppelbett. Du kannst bei mir schlafen." bot Sherlock an, während er versuchte nonchalant zu erscheinen. John antwortete indem er seine Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Genausogut könnte ich auf der Couch schlafen."

"Also bitte, sei nicht lächerlich, deine Schulter wäre verkrampft und du unerträglich.", sagte Sherlock mit einem Augenrollen und einer abwinkenden Handgeste. „Nimm mein Angebot an – ich versuche nur ein guter Mitbewohner zu sein."

"Ein guter Mitbewohner würde nicht Bettwanzen in meine Besitztümer getan haben und dann alles angezündet haben.", kommentierte John gelassen, während er seinen Arm kratzte. Nach einem Moment schaute er runter, realisierend, dass er eine Ansammlung kleiner Wanzenbisse kratzte, und kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Mistkerl."

Sherlock beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch.

"(Seufz) Also, wie auch immer, Sherlock. Benachrichtige den Kammerjäger so bald wie möglich." John hatte sich am anderen Ende der Couch resignierend niedergelassen, bevor er nach einem Moment aufstand und seine Jacke anzog. „Mir ist nach einem Bier. Kommst du?"

Sherlock blinzelte, geschockt, dass seine jüngste Irrsinnstat nicht in einem Streit endete. Also dankte er seinem Schicksal, antwortete ja, und angelte seinen eigenen Mantel, bevor er John die Treppe runter folgte. Als er auf John´s Rücken blickte, lächelte er. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, das er den anderen Mann soweit gebracht hatte, dass dieser mit ihm sein Bett teilte. Nicht das irgendetwas passieren würde, natürlich nicht, aber es würde schön sein, wenn sie sich so nahe wären.

(-)

In der Nacht war Sherlock jedoch nicht mehr so euphorisch. John schnarchte. Schrecklich, trommelfellzerreissend, atemberaubend laut. Sherlock versuchte seinen Kopf unter das Kissen zu stecken. John stahl dieses Kissen. Sherlock versuchte die Lautstärke mit der Decke zu mildern. John klaute sich auch die Decke.

Nach einer Stunde stöhnte Sherlock laut und gereizt, und John´s Schnarchen hörte abrupt auf, und verwandelte sich in Gekicher. Sherlock setzte sich auf und starrte Dolche durch die Finsternis.

„Du hast das vorgetäuscht."

Mehr Gekichere.

„Du bist eine unmögliche Person, John Watson!"

John´s Gekichere verwandelte sich in ein offenes Lachen. „Das hast du verdient, nachdem du Bettwanzen in mein Bett gestreut hast!"

„Versehentlich!"

Sherlock fühlte John im Bett herumrutschen – er hielt sich seinen Bauch vor Lachen. „Wie hast du … versehentlich ... Bettwanzen verloren... in meinem Bett, Sherlock?", fragte er zwischen Gelächter.

"Ich, ich beobachtete ein Glas voll mit ihnen. Dein Zimmer hat von Haus aus einen besseren natürlichen Lichteinfall. Dann stolperte ich und das Glas rutschte mir aus der Hand, und ich hatte es nicht verschlossen. Ich fiel auf dein Bett. Versehentlich." Sherlock schmollte einen Augenblick, und John´s Gelächter verstummte langsam.

"Du weißt schon," sagte John kurz darauf, nachdem er seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte, "dass, wenn du ein Bett mit mir teilen wolltest, du einfach fragen hättest können."

Zum ersten Mal in Jahren fühlte sich Sherlock sprachlos.

"Oh nein, habe ich jetzt dein Gehirn zum explodieren gebracht? Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass das so ist," stichelte John zärtlich, und Sherlock lehnte sich rüber und schaltete die Nachttischlampe an. John blinzelte wegen der plötzlichen Helligkeit, aber als er Sherlock mit großen Augen auf ihn starren sah, lächelte er leicht.

„Ich würde ja gesagt haben, weißt du.", sagte John, leiser noch als vorher, und Sherlock packte ihn am T-Shirt und küsste ihn.

(-)


End file.
